Pave Low
The Sikorsky MH-53 Pave Low is essentially an upgraded version of the CH-53 Sea Stallion, which was used mainly for transport in the Vietnam War. The modifications include forward-looking infrared, inertial global positioning system, armor plating, Doppler navigation systems, terrain-following and terrain-avoidance radar, an on-board computer, and integrated avionics. The MH-53 can be fitted with three guns; a mix of Miniguns or Browning M2s. The Pave Low's mission is low-level, long range, undetected penetration into denied areas, day or night in adverse weather conditions, for infiltration, exfiltration and resupply of special operation forces. It has been retired from US service. The Pave Low has a crew of 2 pilots, 2 flight engineers and 2 aerial gunners. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Appearance in Campaign *S.S.D.D *Wolverines! *The Hornet's Nest *Exodus *The Gulag *Loose Ends *Endgame ]] Known Pave Lows *Six-Four *Warhorse Five-One *Nikolai's Pave Low *Chodo Baggins Category:Chodo Baggins Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are all destroyed or are props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 is available as a killstreak perk after a killstreak of 9 (or 8 with the Hardline perk). Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular attack helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However it is also bigger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot you down first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, your missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pavelow while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft just as if it had scored a direct hit. Pave Low under fire in The Hornet's Nest.]] Trivia *The MH-53s in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 bear the insignia of the US Air Force's Air Combat Command, based in Langley Air Force Base, Virginia, although all MH-53 Pave Lows were operated by Air Force Special Operations Command. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This obviously is a reference to the Transformer Blackout, whose vehicle form was none other than the Pave Low. Another reference could be to the Transformer Grindor, whose toyline is a MH-53 Pave Low. *The Pave Low In Call of Duty: ''Modern Warfare 2 ''is modeled after the newer S-80 variants produced by Sikorsky. In contrast actual Pave Lows were the much older S-65 Variant Helicopters. The most visual differences include S-65s being smaller, a straight tail, and the lack of a third engine. *The Pave Low's appearance in this game is unusual as all the Pave Lows have been retired from The U.S. Air Force. However, this could justify its inclusion in several places in the game, such as multiplayer where it's possible for Brazilian militia to call them in, or singleplayer where Nikolai inexplicably operates one; they could've bought or stolen Pave Lows that found their way to the black market after being retired from service. The Pave Low has been regarded as one of the safest and most reliable helicopters, which explains why a HVI like Raptor used one, they were retired due to high maintenance costs, but with Shepherd's vast funds and limitless resources, a maintenance budget meant nothing to him and Shadow Company. *The MH-53 in the game has the U.S. Army 23rd Infantry division emblem on his nose. Since the same division was inactive from 1971, it is not supposed to be. Also, the U.S. Army doesn't use MH-53 helicopters, only the U.S. Air Force does and it's correct because it has the title "Air Force" on its tail. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam, you can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the attack helicopter. *The Pave Low, if shot down with bullets, can be used to quickly get Cold-Blooded Pro, if, while the helicopter is going down, an enemy shoots the fuselage, each bullet that hits counts toward a "kill" for Cold Blooded. *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Oddly unlike the blackhawk and the sea knight, you do not ride inside a pavelow and you never see inside one besides the crashed one. *In Multiplayer, the Pave Low's interaction with the player's killstreak is bugged. Kills from a Pave Low will not count towards the player's killstreak unless the player calls in a Pave Low and then kills any member of the enemy team before the Pave Low can secure a kill. *In Multiplayer, kills from Pave Lows earned from Care Packages will continue the current kill streak. This appears to be a bug, as Care Packages are not supposed to add to kill streaks. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Perks Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Perks Category:Killstreak Rewards